Legendary Rebirth
by bahamutOm234
Summary: Centuries after Midna's departure, a new Hyrule rises and Link, a young man named after the heroes of legend will rise against the shadows of Hyrule's past. But he won't be alone, he'll be joined by his best friend Zelda and many other companions.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

In the land of Hyrule there echoes numerous legends. Legends of a hero blessed by the goddess Farore, yet there is no record of what happens after the heroes finish their journeys. Some say the Heroes become Hylian Knights, others say they fade into obscurity, still others say they die once the journeys end. But none are the case in the Woods of Faron lies a shrine that none know of, this shrine appears only for the chosen hero once his journey ends.

Riding on Epona, Link is still thinking back to Midna's departure wondering if he will actually see her again. Suddenly Epona whinnies loudly, snapping Link out of his reverie. Patting her side Link asks, "What is it girl?" Epona tosses her head toward the golden colored wolf sitting in front of a wall, Link dismounts and approaches the wolf shocked as he knows that it is actually the Hero's Shade, the very same that taught him his techniques, Link approaches and the wolf pounces. Coming to Link asks, "Hero's Shade I thought you had nothing left to teach me?" The shade replies, "Yes, it's true. But it is time to show you the Heroes of Hyrule's past, I will guide you to the Hero's Shrine."

Link wakes back up and follows the Hero's Shade who returned to a golden wolf. After climbing some vines and swimming across a river the shade stopped in front of a wall, Link approached ready to pull out a bomb but turns out he didn't need to as the wall faded from existence revealing a tunnel. Link followed it with the Hero's Shade, back in his human form, walking along side him.

At the end of the tunnel Link gasped at the shrine that looked more like a manor, the Hero's Shade said, "This shrine holds the knowledge, memories, and equipment of the previous heroes." Link asked, "Why did you bring me here?" The shade said, "Because after each hero's journey ends they are guided here by an unidentifiable power, in your case I was the guide. As your journey has ended you were called here to pass your knowledge, memories, and equipment to the next hero. Who will awaken when a great evil rises to take Hyrule." Link was unsure what he was supposed to do, but then the Triforce on his left hand began resonating and a chest appeared in an alcove marked by a depiction of the Fused Shadow that Midna always wore. Link saw that the chest was empty and had spaces for his equipment, including his bottles and fishing rod, Link asked, "Will I need to leave a bottle of oil for my lantern?" The shade said, "No the oil in your lantern will be preserved."

Link nodded and noticed there was no space for his horse call yet there was for the dark relic he used to transform into a wolf unwrapping it from the cloth he placed it in its space followed by his slingshot, fishing rod, lantern, gale boomerang, iron boots, bow, quiver, bomb bags filled with normal bombs, water bombs and bomblings, hawkeye, clawshots, spinner, ball and chain, dominion rod, Zora armor, magic armor and bottles. The shade then said, "Once you get back to your village I will take back the hero's clothes." Link asked, "How do you know of this shrine?" The shade said, "Because I was once guided here." Pulling off his helmet the Hero's Shade said, "In life I was the legendary Hero of Time, the reason I could not teach my skills to anyone was simply I didn't learn them until after my journey ended, once a hero leaves the shrine they lose memory of it existing." Link was then told the stories of the previous heroes and he told his. Much later he left the shrine and returned to Ordon Village and his story became legend.

Centuries passed, mountains rose and crumbled. In time a new Hyrule rose, this one encompassed the lands of the previous heroes. At the castle two kids are playing as the caretaker, Impa, watches with a soft smile, these are Link and Zelda and they're the best of friends. Both love the stories of the heroes, Link's favorite is the Legend of the Twilight Princess and Zelda's is the Legend of the Wind Waker, both agree that Ruto from the Legend of the Ocarina of Time was creepy while Navi was a bit annoying and the Legend of Majora's Mask is the most unsettling. After lunch Link said, "I'll see you tomorrow Zelda." Zelda said, "Bye Link." Impa was thinking, 'Link's a good kid, shame that he has no family left since his uncle died a few years ago. Poor kid had to grow up faster than most' As Link left he picked up his sword and shield that his uncle gave him before he died, Link then went hunting for his dinner.

On his way he came across a trio of sisters outside the forest, approaching he heard them crying and asked, "What's wrong?" The three turned and the eldest said, "Our horse Epona ran into the forest." The middle said, "Something spooked her and she ran off." And the youngest said, "We want to find her but there are monsters in there." Link said, "I'll find your horse for you, I was going into the forest to hunt for my dinner so I might find Epona as well." The eldest said, "Oh thank you, I'm Liana, these are my sisters Melia, and Theresa. We live at Lomadon Ranch." Link said, "I'm Link, when you get home could you tell your dad I'll deliver his tools in a couple days?" Theresa said, "Sure Link, but can't you deliver them tomorrow?" Link shook his head, "No, they won't be finished by then."

He then entered the forest and thought, ' _Why do I feel a connection to the name 'Epona'? I mean sure it was the name of the hero of time, and the hero of twilight's horse. But I couldn't be the next of Hyrule's legendary heroes... Could I? Nah, the only things I have in common with them is my prowess with a sword and my friendship with Zelda, those and the ease I can move large blocks like the ones in those puzzles._ ' He then heard an eerie tune that he somehow recognized, ignoring it for the moment he killed a boar and stored it in his magic pack then followed the tune and found a beautiful brown pony that he realized was Epona that the Lomadon sisters said ran off, Link carefully approached and said in a soothing voice, "Easy there, I won't hurt you. I know the hero of time and the hero of twilight had horses named Epona but you are a much more beautiful horse than those from the legends." The pony Epona sniffed Link's hand and leaned into his touch.

Just then a girl with green hair and a tunic appeared, Link subconsciously gripped his sword and asked, "Who are you?" The girl giggled, and said, "I am the Forest Sage, Saria." Link asked, "Sa-ri-a? Why does it feel like I should know you?" Saria looked him over and said, "You remind me so much of someone I used to know." She then disappeared, Link stood confused for a moment then said, "Alright Epona, let's get you back home." Epona whinnies in agreement and, with his hand on her side Link lead Epona back out to Liana, Melia, and Theresa, Melia asked, "How'd you get her to not run off?"

Link shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure I just spoke softly and she calmed down." Then the sisters took Epona back to the ranch, that night as his dinner was cooking Link thought, ' _Things are getting weird, as Impa was telling us the stories of Hyrule's heroes it felt like I lived through it, and if I'm right Zelda felt the same. Then there was the sisters from Lomadon Ranch with Epona and I can't help but draw parallels between Liana and Illia from the Twilight Princess legend, Theresa and Creamia from the Majora's Mask legend, and Melia and Malon from the Ocarina of Time legend. And finally I met the Forest Sage that the Hero of Time awakened but it felt I knew her once. Oh well, my dinner's almost finished._ '

As Link was getting ready for bed he looked out his window and saw the twilight fading to night and he remembered what the Hero of Twilight was told by his mentor Rusl before his journey began, 'Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight' Link then unconsciously wondered what Midna was up to, the thought startled him as while he heard the story he never before felt a greater connection to Midna. As Link slept he dreamt of a dark mist seeping from various areas of Hyrule that formed into various shadows, Link bolted upright out of bed in a cold sweat only to have to shield his eyes from the rising sun.

Link fixed himself some breakfast from the leftovers of the boar and the eggs he gathered the other day, he then headed to the castle for his lessons on magic with Impa and Zelda. Inside as they waited for Impa to prepare the lesson Zelda asked, "What'd you do after you left?" Link said, "Well, before I went into the forest I met Ross's daughters Liana, Theresa, and Melia who's horse ran into the forest but get this, the horse was named 'Epona' like in the legends." Zelda grew wide-eyed, "Wow!" Link said, "Yeah, and strangely I felt a connection to Epona's name and the idea crossed my mind that I could be the next 'hero of legend' but that's ridiculous I mean the only things I have in common with them are my sword skills, my friendship with you, and the ease that I can move those huge blocks from the stories."

Zelda said, "Oh yeah, from when I trapped myself accidentally you pushed that block onto the switch." Link nodded and continued, "Anyway, after I had killed my dinner I found Epona with help from the song the Forest Sage taught the Hero of Time then I met the Forest Sage, I think her name was Saria, and she said I remind her of the Hero of Time." Zelda said, "Wow, that's crazy." Link replied, "Yeah, but that's not all as I was waiting for my dinner to cook the Lomadon sisters reminded me of Illia, Creamia, and Malon from the legends. Then as I was getting ready for bed I felt a greater connection to Midna from the legend." Zelda said, "Now that I think about it you're right. The Lomadon sisters are extremely similar to Illia, Cremia, and Malon." Link nodded and said, "Yeah."

Then asked, "Zelda? Did it feel like you lived through the legends Impa has told us?" Zelda asked, "You too?" Link nodded and was about to continue when Impa returned, slightly surprised they weren't running around. She then whistled to them and began to teach them a spell that could create a campfire.

 **A/N: I wanted to do something like this for awhile, and since I want to clear out some document space now's the perfect time to publish this. Next Link will tell Zelda of his hunch and I'll go from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

After they'd eaten lunch Link said, "I think something big is gonna happen soon." Impa and Zelda looked at him and asked, "What do ya mean Link?" He sighed and said, "It's only a hunch right now, but last night I dreamt of a dark mist emerging from various areas of Hyrule, including the islands out at sea." Zelda asked, "Did the mist take on multiple shapes?" Link nodded, "Yeah, and the shapes were extremely similar to the bosses the heroes of legend faced."

Link then started going through his techniques, unaware he was catching the attention of a knight commander. Seeing this Impa said, "Zelda?" When she turned Impa continued, "While you may be magically inclined, you may encounter foes magic is useless against so I believe it's time you take up learning to fight. Especially if Link's hunch is right." Zelda agreed and the commander that had his attention on Link brought out several weapons.

Zelda almost immediately chose the rapier. Link said, "Hey Zelda, I think my uncle has some guidebooks on using a rapier. Plus I could help you get used to fighting with it, after all before he died Uncle Jake taught me to use all manner of weapons." Zelda said, "Thanks!" Impa then went and told the king that she'll take Zelda to Link's house, returning she said, "It'd be best if we take the secret path, otherwise people will question why the princess is roaming the streets." Impa moved to a moss-covered wall and, brushing some aside she turned the dial to show the Hylian crest complete. The wall slid aside revealing a dark tunnel, Impa lit a torch and walked forward with Link and Zelda behind, however both Impa and Zelda noticed Link tense and grip his sword.

Turns out Link sensed enemy presences when a large spider with a skull design on its abdomen, a Skulltula, landed right in front of them Zelda was frozen in fear but was shaken out of it when Link stabbed it's underbelly, killing it. Sheathing his sword, Link said, "Yeah, these things are scary when you first encounter them." As it died a green jar appeared, Link said, "You can take this Impa, it'll refill your magic a little." Impa took the jar and immediately felt some of her magic returning, Link said, "Occasionally monsters drop jars like that the bigger jars refill more magic."

A few minutes later they emerged a fair bit away from castle town, noticing the sun's position Link said, "We should hurry, the sun will set soon and I don't want to stick around especially not when Stallkids and Stallhounds always come out at night." Zelda asked, scared, "What about Stallfos and Redeads?" Link said, "Stallfos only appear in the forest and certain temples, Redeads only show up where there's a scent of death, according to the legends anyway." Moving quickly, they made it to Link's house an hour before sundown.

Zelda pouted, "Guess we won't really be able to practice today." Impa said, "How about I Inform the King you want to spend the night at Link's and drop off your overnight bags then pick you up around noon tomorrow?" Link nodded, "That way we can practice and I can find you that guidebook." As Impa left, Link started to cook a stew for Zelda and himself. Zelda then said, "Link? Do you think your hunch will be right?"

Link replied, "Pretty sure at this point, that passage doesn't normally take as long as it did but with all the monsters that showed up we were there most of the day." As they ate Link said, "I've always wondered what the heroes do when their journeys end." Zelda said, "Yeah, me too. I've also wondered why the princess barely did anything aside from in the Spirit Tracks legend." Link shrugged, "Who knows, maybe because it was a common thought that battles should be fought only by commoners and peasants."

Impa arrived with Zelda's overnight things just as they finished dinner saying, "The King wants me to stand guard to be on the safe side." Nodding Link said, "Alright, I'm going to head down to the study to look for that book." A few minutes later Link returned with both the guidebook and a practice rapier, handing them to Zelda, Link said, "The practice rapier will let you get a feel for how a normal rapier weighs, the guidebook will only give pointers you'll have to come up with your own style." Zelda asked, "Is there someplace we can train?" Link said, "Yeah, come on."

Following Link they came across a dojo that was set up perfectly, they then noticed scorch marks on the walls. Rubbing his neck, Link said, "I've been trying to add fire to my techniques, so far the only one I've managed to get right is similar to the Skyward Strike from the legend, I call it the 'Inferno Strike' but my other techniques have backfired, which is why I have that cabinet of healing potions." Looking to the cabinet they found each shelf crowded with red, green, and blue potions and Impa said, "These must've cost several rupees." Link said, "Not really, seeing as I learned how to make them at the Potion Shop, at least the red and green potions. The blue requires a professional."

Link said, "Alright Zelda, let me show you the basic stances of rapier combat. Try to match them." Zelda nodded and copied the stances, only for Link to lightly tap her arms and legs enough for them to move into a more relaxed version of the stances, he then said, "As you noticed, I moved your limbs into a more relaxed version. That is because the rigid versions could cause irreversible damage to your muscles, at least until you build them up a bit." Zelda silently nodded as she practiced shifting through the stances, turning to Impa, Link said, "If you like, you can grab some training dummies and practice you're own techniques." Impa said, "Yes, I'll do that." Nodding, Link said, "They're in the second door on the right as you leave the dojo." Soon Zelda sat down on a nearby bench and said, "Learning to fight is exhausting." Link said, "Yeah, it is."

Going silent for a moment, Link then said, "When I go to to the Lomadon Ranch tomorrow, I'll ask Ross's wife Lynn to make you a battle dress." Zelda asked, "Why are you going there tomorrow?" He said, "Oh a few weeks ago Ross brought over some old and broken tools for me to reforge. I'm going to finish them tonight." As Impa returned with the training dummies, Link said, "Impa do you mind keeping an eye on Zelda to make sure she doesn't overdo it while I finish reforging the tools Ross brought over awhile back?" Impa said, "Of course." Link nodded and went into the forge and got back to work on the tools.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

As he finished, Link glanced at the clock and realizing it was getting late he returned to the dojo and said, "Zelda, Impa it's getting late. We should probably turn in for tonight, we can pick up where we left off after breakfast." As he finished, Zelda yawned and said, "Yeah, that'd be for the best." Link then said, "Impa, you and Zelda can take my uncle's room. It's a bit dusty but I'm sure it will suffice." Zelda sleepily nodded, and followed Impa to Jake's room which was three doors down from Link's separated by the study and dining room.

In the room Impa shares with Zelda, Impa pulls out a mat for herself as Zelda slips out of her dress into her nightgown then under the covers. Impa kneels on the mat and sleeps, Link and Zelda don't question this as it's probably a sheikah thing. In Link's room, he takes off his boots and undos the sash that keeps his shirt and shorts together, once he strips down to his undershirt he climbs in his bed and quickly falls asleep.

However as he and Zelda sleep, a voice calls their dreaming minds saying, "Chosen of Farore/Nayru, soon the legends of the past shall be reborn. Darkness shall return, and as you travel other companions shall join you. When the day comes you will be guided to the Hero's Shrine, but fret not you will be safe the items there will serve you well on your quest."The next morning, Link knocked on the door to the room Zelda and Impa stayed in saying, "Impa, Zelda, breakfast will be ready in about half an hour." Impa responded, "Very well, I'll wake Zelda." Nodding to himself, Link went to the Kitchen and prepared some eggs and bacon. Noticing Zelda come in he asked, "Sleep well?"

Zelda said, "Yeah but I had a weird dream." Link asked, "You too?" She responded, "Some voice called me 'Chosen of Nayru'" putting a plate of eggs down for her, he said, "Huh, I was called 'Chosen of Farore' the voice also said something about a Hero's Shrine. And it pretty much confirmed my hunch saying 'darkness shall return'." Impa came in just as Link asked, "What even is a 'Hero's shrine'?" Impa was surprised, but quickly covered it while thinking, ' _Hero's Shrine? But that's an old Sheikah legend... So it actually exists?_ '

Passing her a plate, Link sat down and ate his own eggs once finished he said, "Alright Zelda, today instead of training I'll be teaching you how to maintain your rapier. As Uncle Jake taught me, 'A weapon is an extension of its wielder, like a muscle only by breaking down and rebuilding will it get stronger.' Which basically means that by maintaining a weapon it will get stronger." She said, "Alright, but when are you going to Lomadon Ranch?" He responded, "Shortly after lunch." Handing her some things, Link said, "Alright Zelda, the stone is called a whetstone which you scrape along the edge of the blade. However if you do that when the stone is dry like it is now, you'll damage the blade. In order to prevent damage you can either use that bottle of oil or some fresh water, the oil is a better choice but when you run out you should use fresh water. The wire brush is used to clean the inside of the sheath, while the cloth is for cleaning off and drying the blade after sharpening."

He then grabbed a damaged rapier from a trunk and said, "Use this to get used to sharpening." Zelda tried to sharpen it across her lap but said, "This is hard." Link said, "Instead of sharpening it like that, point it downward as it leans against your leg and push toward the tip with the stone." Trying it he said, "This is much easier!

Nodding he said, "Yeah, and if something happens to the whetstone a smoothed stone would work just as well, so long as it isn't caked with dirt." Soon Zelda got the hang of sharpening and started going through the stances, seeing that she mastered going through the stances Link said, "Now that you've got the hang of things try attacking this dummy." He then stepped aside revealing a dummy shaped like a Moblin, Zelda was startled and asked, "Why do you have a dummy of the Moblins from the Wind Waker legend?"

Link said, "Well before the dream of the dark mist I thought that I should be prepared if I ever encounter the creatures the heroes of legend faced from the Quadra-Babas and Lizalfos of the Skyward Sword legend to the Shadow Beasts and Darknuts from the Twilight Princess legend, even the Iron Knuckles and Wolfos from both the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask legends. If the Moblin is to much for you now I could get out a dummy of a Twilight Princess Bokoblin or an Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask Stallchild." Zelda said, "No, no, I was just startled." Zelda attacked and got pretty good, taking a breather she said, "It's good to know how to maneuver around this but I doubt they'll just stand there and let me attack them."

Link said, "Your right, but until you get used to fighting with the rapier and come up with your own style you won't be facing a dummy with life-like movement of anything but Babas, Bokoblins, Chus, and Stallchildren." Zelda said, "I'd like to try against a Wind Waker Boko Baba." Nodding, Link said, "Good choice, now unlike fighting the real things if a dummy lands a hit you won't get hurt. But that's no excuse to get reckless."

Zelda nodded and Link flipped a switch on the dummy's petal and said, "It takes a minute for the full thing to activate, but if we ever fight the real things it won't wait for us to get ready." She nodded again and sidestepped as the Boko Baba lunged then she hit it enough to stun it and she went for the kill. Striking the connection of the neck to the flower, knocking it's head off." Link said, "That's enough, nice work Zelda." He then picked the head up and reconnected it to the dummy saying, "Uncle Jake taught me how to build things, I used what he taught to build all the dummies with life-like movement. Impa entered and said, "It's almost time to go Zelda, I'll carry your equipment." Link said, "Impa, I'll need Zelda's measurements so Lynn can make her a battle dress."

Impa nodded and wrote them down for him, Zelda then said, "I'd like it in purple and pink." Link said, "Alright. Once Lynn finishes the main parts I'll forge the armor plating for the boots, hips, shoulders, arms, and chest. When everything is said and done it should be ready for your birthday coming up." Zelda said, "Your birthday's also coming up isn't it? I'll make you something to." Nodding, he said, "Alright, come back over the day after tomorrow so we can continue." Impa said, "That would work perfectly as she'll have many lessons tomorrow and be unavailable to come over."

They then left, cleaning up the dojo he grabbed his gear left the house and locked the door heading toward the Lomadon Ranch. He made it there pretty fast and only had to use his sword on a peahat, at the ranch he saw Liana brushing a grazing cow and said, "Hey Liana." She turned and said, "Hm? Oh hello Link. Did you finish Dad's tools?" Link said, "Yeah, where is he?" She said, "Oh he's inside tending the Cuccos." Link nodded and went inside saying, "Hey Ross" Ross turned and said, "Ah Link good to see you to. Heard you helped get the girls get Epona back." He said, "Yeah, I meant what I said to her. She's a much more beautiful horse than those from the legends."

Ross said, "I'm sure Epona appreciated that." Link said, "Yeah, anyway here's the tools you brought over awhile back." Ross took the bundle and seeing the tools said, "Jake taught you well." He nodded, "Yeah, anyway is Lynn around I want to ask her to help me make something." Ross said, "Yeah, she's in the Corral with Theresa and Melia." Link nodded and approached the corral, as he neared Epona broke away from Melia's brush and ran to him, chuckling he said, "Hey girl, I see you're excited to see me again."

Epona whinnied and started nudging him to the corral, Theresa said, "So that's why she broke away like that, she wanted to see Link." Melia said, "She really likes you Link." He said, "I guess so." Lynn said, "Epona used to hate being brushed and bathing but since coming back a couple days ago she's often grabbed the brush from its spot and nudged our hands with it." Theresa said, "Yeah and after a long day of running she tries to give us the hose we wash her with." Link said, "Huh, I guess she really liked it when I said she was more beautiful then the horses from the legends."

Epona whinnied again and tossed her head from Link to her back, Liana came up and said, "I think she wants you to ride her Link." Looking at Epona, he asked, "Is that right girl?" In response Epona crouched and nodded. Link said, "Alright." And climbed on her back, Epona turned and nudged Link's leg into her thigh and Lynn said, "She wants you to tap her thigh with your heel."

Link did so and Epona took off, Link then fell into rhythm with her and Theresa said, "Looking at those two it's hard to believe they only met a few days ago." Going around the track and stopping by them, Link hopped off Epona and patted her side saying, "Good girl." Turning to Lynn, he said, "Hey Lynn, could you help me make a battle dress for Zelda? I plan to give it to her for her birthday." Lynn said, "Of course." He said, "Thanks, she wants it in pink and purple. Once its mostly finished I'll forge the armor on the legs, arms, hips, shoulders, and chest." Lynn said, "I'll make it a little bigger so she can wear it for quite awhile."

Link nodded and said, "I got Impa to write down her measurements." Lynn said, "Great, I'll start right away." Link handed her the paper and Melia said, "I want to meet Zelda!" Link said, "Well in a couple days I may bring her here so she can choose a horse. Anyway I've got to go and start thinking of the armor designs, see ya." He then headed home for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

As they'd arranged, Zelda returned for training with a Rapier two days later and trained with Link and said, "I'd like to go against a Stalchild." Link said, "Alright remember though, they tend to attack in groups of four to five." Zelda said, "Right." And got to training, however as she beat the fourth dummy the fifth caught her in the back with its claws once it was beaten she sat down and said, "That one came out of nowhere." Handing her a snack, Link said, "Well at least this was just for training, the real thing would actually injure you."

After a bit more training, Impa picked Zelda up and returned to the castle. Once they'd left Link got back to work on the armor for Zelda's battle dress. A few days of training passed and Link said, "Zelda?" She asked, "Yeah?" And he replied, "Want to go to Lomadon Ranch?" She said, "Sure do." Link nodded and said, "Alright, a few days back when I went to talk to Lynn about the dress Melia said she wanted to meet you." They then headed off, at the ranch Theresa was milking a cow and Link said, "Hey Theresa." Looking up she said, "Hi Link." He continued, "This is Zelda." Zelda said, "Hello."

Theresa said, "Hi there, you know I wasn't expecting the Princess to take up learning to fight." Zelda said, "Well my caretaker Impa thought it'd be a good idea because she said that while I may be magically inclined I might encounter foes magic is useless against especially if Link's hunch is right." Link took the opportunity to say, "After I'd helped Epona when she ran into the woods I dreamt of a dark mist appearing throughout the areas of Hyrule and that includes the Islands out at sea." Theresa said, "So that's why you wanted mom to make that battle dress for her." Link nodded, "Yeah"

Zelda then said, "According to how much longer it took to take a secret path out of the castle Link's hunch is pretty much confirmed." As before, Epona came rushing up to Link and nudged him to the corral, patting her neck he said, "Good to see you to Epona." He then turned to Zelda and said, "You can pet her to just take it slow and allow her to sniff your hand so she knows it's safe."

Zelda held her hand out so Epona could sniff it, Epona then nudged Zelda's hand accepting her. Theresa said, "Well mom, Melia and Liana are in the corral. And I think Epona wants you to ride her again Link." Once they reached the corral Lynn said, "Ah Link, you're back. And I'm assuming the girl behind you is Princess Zelda." Link said, "Yeah." Turning to Zelda he said, "Why don't you pick out a horse while I take Epona around the track." Zelda said, "Okay Link." She then looked around at the horses as Link rode Epona around, she then came across a white horse with patterns that resemble clouds and asked, "Who's that?" Liana said, "We haven't named him yet." Zelda said, "Well he looks like there are clouds on his back so how about Storm?" At the sound of his new name Storm walked up to Zelda and looked into her eyes and tossed his head in what looked to be a nod.

Melia said, "I think he likes it." Lynn said, "Certainly seems so." Turning to Zelda she said, "From the rapier tied to your waist I'd bet you'd like a belt for the sword made into that dress." Zelda said, "Yeah, could you also add padding for extra protection?" Lynn said, "Of course, and the dress could also be used for formal events." Ross came out and asked, "How about I teach you to ride Storm?" Zelda said, "Thank you." Ross said, "I'm not gonna lie I was surprised when Link fell into perfect rhythm with Epona even though they only met a few days before."

Zelda was surprised and said, "Wow, it's like they were destined for each other." Ross said, "Who knows, anyway as its your first time riding a horse you need to build trust because right now Storm will go where he wants but you can suggest which direction to turn by lightly tugging in the direction you want but right now it's his choice." Zelda nodded and lightly tapped Storm's thigh like Ross told her and Storm started at a walk allowing Zelda to get used to riding but soon they had to leave.

Link and Zelda trained like this for days, which became weeks. Soon Zelda's battle dress was finished, armor and all. Folding the dress up and detaching the armor Link set it in the box followed by the armor pieces and boots. On his way to the castle he saw many people holding expensive gifts for Zelda, to the extent that he feels out of place, but walks on confidently. At the castle he casually sits on a nearby chair his gift behind him so no one tries to ruin it however a high-class snob demands, "What are you doing her you filthy urchin! This is no place for your kind." Link asks, irritated, "My kind?" Then said, "I don't care who you think you are, I'm staying whether you like it or not. And if you keep up this attitude I will not be held responsible for my actions."

As if to make sure they get the message Link pulls his sword from its scabbard and points it at the snob's face." A guard showed up and asked, "What's going on here?" The snob was about to lie and say Link pulled a sword on them for no reason when Link sheathed his sword and said, "It's nothing to worry about Vince, I was just making sure they understood that I'm as welcome to enjoy Zelda's birthday as they are. Even if I maybe considered what they call a 'filthy street urchin'." Vince turned to the snob and said, "I hope I don't have to remind you that this party is for everyone, not just those who are 'High-Class'. However, it seems I need to tell you that this boy is Zelda's closest friend and, knowing her, if she finds out he was kicked out by you she will ensure that you aren't allowed to stay what with the training both Impa and Link here have given her." Impa then showed up and said, "It's true, I've been training Zelda and Link in magic but he has trained her in fighting."

The snob scoffed, "Oh please, what could a filthy commoner teach a princess." Zelda angrily said, "How about how to defend myself? Something snobs like you could never teach." The noble said, "Ah Princess, allow me to dispose of this trash." Zelda said, "No need... Vince please tell father what happened and Impa please see our guest out the door." The noble drew his own sword and said to Link, "You should learn your place peasant." The moment the noble drew their weapon everyone stopped and watched, Link dodged the noble's slash and said, "So that's how you want to play? Fine I'll play." He then drew his sword and shield and with in moments the noble was on the ground their weapon snapped in half at their feet whereas Link was perfectly fine." Sheathing his weapon he said, "Are you done, I'm sure the rest of us would like to enjoy the party." The noble was stunned that a young boy Zelda's age took them down so easily.

The king asked, "I hope you learned to never underestimate someone just because they aren't a noble." The noble said, "I have." Standing up they said, "My most humble apologies, please allow me to stay and take part in the festivities. I'm unsure how I could've been so foolish." Link said, "It's fine, would you like me to fix your weapon?" The noble said, "No, I want it as a reminder of my folly today." Soon Zelda decided to open her gifts, and asked, "Link I'd like to open your gift first." Link said, "Sure thing Zelda."

Handing her the gift he said, "With help from Lynn from the Lomadon Ranch, I made you a dress that offers protection while remaining elegant. I forged the armor of the dress and as you've progressed quickly in your training I also forged you a rapier however I didn't bring it as it has yet to be completed. I present your battle dress." Zelda giggled, "Link that was so cheesy." Link just smirked and asked, "You gonna comment on how cheesy that was or are you gonna open the box." Zelda opened it and gasped, "Link, it's beautiful." She pulled out the boots and armor out first and set them out, Vince laughed, "Only Jake's nephew could combine elegance and protection so well." Zelda turned to her father and asked if she could leave for a moment to change into the new dress the king said, "Yes, I would like to see the work Link and Lynn put into this."

Zelda left for a few minutes then returned in the dress causing comments of how beautiful she was in the dress to flow through the room. Turning to Link she said, "I love it, thanks Link." She then asked if he could help her with the armor, nodding he said, "The hip guards just clip onto the belt, while the chest plate slips over the top and has three tabs on each side for the shoulders to connect. The armguards and boots are just like putting on gloves and shoes." She did a small twirl and the King said, "Link if your Uncle could see how well you've done I'm sure he'd be proud." Link nodded, "Yeah, he would." The rest of the party went off without a hitch, once everyone had left Link stayed to help clean up, Zelda said, "I've almost finished your present Link, I got help from the castle's blacksmith because I don't want you to see it yet." Link said, "It's fine Zelda, he's actually a bit better than me at making armor."

Finishing up he said, "Alright Zelda I'm heading home for today, besides I want to complete your rapier before you come back over for training." Zelda said, "Alright see ya." Link waved over his shoulder as he left. Once Link finished Zelda's rapier he strips to his underclothes and gets in bed. As he and Zelda sleep the voice from before returns saying, "Chosen of Farore/Nayru, the return of darkness draws near. A battle will soon break out forcing you into hiding, you will stay in hiding for three years. Worry not, for the kingdom will not fall in that time when the three years have passed you will be guided to the Hero's shrine where your journey will begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

Link woke up with a start and muttered, "So a great battle will break out soon forcing me and Zelda into hiding for three years huh? Best start preparing then." Making himself breakfast, he then set aside a second magic pack for Zelda and began going through his techniques. Soon he heard a knock on his door, knowing it was Zelda he called, "Door's open." She came in and said, "Morning Link. How's it going." Link replied, "Mornin' Zel, things are going fine. I take it that voice from before returned?" Zelda said, "Yeah, I'm a little scared though. I mean I've never spent more than a day away from the castle and the voice said we'll be away for three years."

Link said, "Well Zelda, you don't have to worry." Zelda curiously asked, "What do you mean?" Link responded, "A few years back my uncle took me to his cabin, which only he knew about. Since then I've memorized where it is, and I assure you when the time comes we'll be well hidden." Zelda said, "That's a relief, I was afraid we'd be easy to find. I'd better start preparing for our escape." Link nodded, "Yeah, I made another magic pack like mine for you. Oh, and I finished your rapier yesterday." Zelda said, "Thanks, I'd like to attempt to fighta Skyward Sword Quadra-Baba." Nodding, he quickly set up the dummy and Zelda got to work while he decided to face off with a Twilight Princess Darknut."

Soon they decided to take a break and Link asked, "What do you think the Hero's shrine is?" Zelda shrugged, "Who knows, but Link in a few days some musicians are coming to the castle and I was wondering if you'd like to see them sing with me?" Link said, "I'd love to." Zelda smiled, "Great! I guess you could consider it an early birthday present as it's two days before." Link said, "Alright. Oh! I want to show you what I've been working on." Zelda said, "Sure."

She then followed Link to the study, inside he said, "I've actually been working on this for a couple years." Gesturing to the piles of crumpled papers by the trash. Zelda asked, "And what is it?" Link responded, "A set of runes that, when applied, prevent weapons from loosing their edge. In the legends none of the heroes' weapons ever needed to be sharpened. I also intend to apply them to our clothes so they'd never tear, because like the weapons the clothes the heroes wore never needed patching."

Zelda said, "Wow, that's impressive." Link said, "I guess but so far I've been met with nothing but failures. I managed to get the amount of magic needed to keep the runes active right. The problem is the arrangement of the runes, what runes are needed, and how to make the effects permanent so it doesn't drain our magic."

Zelda said, "Well maybe you'll figure it out during the three years we're to be in hiding." Link said, "Maybe." They then went back to training for a few hours, as Zelda got ready to leave she asked, "Should I tell Impa about the dream?" Link thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, probably. That way she can help you get your stuff for when we go into hiding." Zelda asked, "And my father?" Link said, "I don't know, maybe you should just tell him that it feels like something big is coming." Zelda nodded and went off back to the castle.

They trained for several days, each day Zelda slowly made her way to fighting Wind Waker Moblins with lifelike movements. Soon Zelda came over and said, "Link, the musicians are at the castle getting ready for the show c'mon!" Link laughed, "Alright, let's go!" At the castle, the king said, "Ah Link, glad you came." Link responded, "Happy to be here, your majesty." The King chuckled, "I've told you before Link, you needn't be so formal with me." Link said, "You have told me, yet I only agreed when it's only you, Impa, Zelda, and me."

Once everyone was seated, the musicians stepped up and said, "It's a honor to be welcomed at Hyrule Castle. We are the Oracles, named after those from the legends who were also named after the three goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. We will be singing songs in tribute to the legends of old, we'll begin with a song based on the legend told to the hero of winds before his journey began."

The lights dimmed and some music began to play, soon a spotlight lit up and a musician sang, "Legends tell of a kingdom great, that had met with a dreadful fate. Evil, blood and fear made hope disappear. sadness ruled the land for years. A torn broken land caused by one cruel man, spreading chaos with the Triforce under his command! Then, a hero from distant times appeared to undo the crimes, he was known as the great Hero of Time! He came to bring the kingdom light, his courage shined bright, as he traveled through time's flow! Turned time to his hand traveled across the land Passed forest, lakes and sand Hero! He came and sealed the dark away, turned night into day brave, wise, strong. A boy, yet so young who knew right from wrong but time's flow passed on, He faded away. All skies turned black, evil crawled back. Hero, please come, save us... Please Hero, Great Hero, oh please come... (On our knees, hear us pray...) Legends tell of that Kingdom, old but some tales still need to unfold. Hyrule lies below, under sea stream's flow, but our future stays unknown. Let us wait, keep the tales you learn just have faith for he will return! Hero..."

As the song played Link's eyes lost focus for a moment as he saw visions of the Hero of Time. Then the one of the Oracles said, "Next we will sing a song that we came up with as the hero of winds was pushed back to the surface as the Kings spirit was left beneath. The first line we imagined the princess singing, the second by Ganondorf, the third by the hero and the fourth line to the song's end by the king."

Once again the lights dimmed and music played before they sung, "Tell me, the secrets of the life's tree. Give me, the power of the great three. Fight me, the ocean lends me your key. Leave me, as I fade beneath the sea. All memories from days of yore (a legend will end), Soon won't be breathing anymore. (An old and cursed land) Locked in by endless water please, end this useless slaughter. Clear all my mistakes from before! Tales will be forgotten, lost into the sea. Thoughts so dark and rotten, will sink down with me. I'm just a fool wearing a crown, feel all the water crashing down. Help me to make my last amends with the Triforce in my hands. One last wish before I drown."

As it ended the king said to Link, Zelda and Impa, "That song perfectly captured the regret of the king from the legend." Zelda replied, "Yes it did, it also captured the princess curiosity and the hero's confidence." Link added, "Not to mention the desires of that Ganondorf." The Oracles said, "We'll sing another song before we take a quick break. This next song is one we came up with hearing the song the Hero of Time used to warp to the water temple, but only after hearing the part of the Hero of Twilight's legend where he meets the deceased Zora Queen did we complete the lyrics."

Once again the music started and they sang, "Hearing your soft stream, Floating in a dream. Water around me River, lake and sea. Oh Queen of Water, Great Zora's daughter. Hearing your whispers from the deep. A song we both know, last played ages ago. It's within your voice, a calming sweet noise. You're calling for me, where will you take me? I just follow your voice, I'll see."

The lights turned back on and the Oracles said, "Alright everyone, we'll be taking a short break then we'll be back with our last two songs of the day." They then went backstage to rest for a bit. In the King's seating area, Zelda asked, "Impa could you go get us some food?" Impa said, "Of course." Before leaving to get something for the others to eat while waiting, Link then said, "I could really feel the calm of the Serenade of Water and the Zora queen's regret." Zelda nodded then said, "Me to." Turning to her dad she said, "Oh I almost forgot! A few days ago I woke up with a feeling of dread, I'm not sure what it is but I do know something big is coming." The King said, "Thank you for telling me this Zelda. I can only hope that it isn't anything serious."

Soon Impa returned with some snacks for Link and Zelda, as they finished the lights dimmed once again and the Oracles returned and said, "Our next song is what came to mind as the Hero of Time traversed the Stone Tower in Termina's Ikana Canyon." The lights dimmed again and they sung, "All I need is to be free, free from this melancholy. Something wrong has happened to Stone Tower, A great curse awakened all of us. Just a song, A melody of sadness. Played for those Whose journey has been lost. Some lost souls, That have just reborn. Try to escape From down below. Would we all Face out the light? Or our valley Will still dark. Stone Tower roars, Ikana's going to fall. Shadows consume, As years are passing through. Someone turn me upside-down 'Cuz I'm spinning all around, Someone's here, Climbing up the tower. Stones fall down While darkness fills the town, Many years Have passed since my last journey. I came here While crying for some help. This big maze Puzzles ahead, Some dead ends And not good fates. I got lost Some time ago, And could never get back home. Ikana falls, Twinmold is getting strong. Ikana fears The war that just begins. Someone turn me upside-down 'Cuz I'm spinning all around. Blood-red bug, Stuck upon the dark walls. Help me find the light to set me free. All I am is just a little lost soul. Trapped in here, For all eternity. My own wish, My only will. Hear that song, That elegy. Emptiness, Comes right with it. Someone come and rescue me. And as they say, that nothing's set in stone. And like they say, maybe I'll find my way."

Everyone tapped their feet to the beat of the song then the Oracles said, "Our final song for the day came to mind while thinking of how Midna and the hero must've felt after Zant had taken the fused shadows they collected and almost killed Midna."

The lights dimmed one last time and they sung, "Lost within the shadows of night, (Thunder roars, thunder cries) Wounded by a great spirit's light. (Lightning fills the skies) Friend... In this desperate hour, I will die. Guide me through the storm and the rain. (I am weak, I am cold) Save me from my wounds, from my pain. (Riddles will unfold) I can hear her calling, Rain keeps falling. Hurry, no time to waste. (Blood will flow) I am weak, so make haste. (Only she can know) I have no tears left in my eyes.(I'm not brave, I have fear) I'm so sorry for all my lies. (We are getting near) Friend... In this desperate hour, I will die. In the distance, I see a light (We are close, almost there) Through the darkness, through endless night. (Shadows everywhere) I can hear her calling, Rain keeps falling. Hurry, no time to waste. (Blood will flow) I am weak, so make haste.(Only she can know)"

Once finished the lights turned back on and the Oracles gave a bow and said, "We are actually working on three more songs, based of the songs learned by the hero in the Skyward Sword legend that granted him access to the Silent Realms." Everyone stood and clapped, before filing out of the room.

(The lyrics were created by YouTubers game4ce and LilMysteryDemon)


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

After the Oracles left, Link and Zelda continued training. Two days later Link had his birthday, Zelda was the first to arrive followed shortly after by Ross, Lynn, Liana, Theresa, and Melia. Zelda said, "Link with help from the castle's blacksmith I made you this." Before handing him her present, opening it he saw it was a tunic similar to the ones the heroes wore with a scarf embroidered with Hyrule's crest and a pauldron for his sword arm. Link put it on and everyone blinked for a second then Ross said, "Well I'll be a cucco's uncle! You're the spitting image of the legendary heroes in that tunic."

Link looked in a mirror nearby and was startled that Ross was right, Lynn then said, "Yes you do." She then laughed, "You look like the heroes of legend, Zelda looks like the princess, and Epona looks like the horses from the legends." Link and Zelda looked at each other then laughed, "Yeah, we do. That's crazy." Melia said, "We missed Zelda's birthday so we brought our presents to both of you, they're outside." Curious, they looked outside and saw Storm and Epona lounging by large bags filled with stuff to take care of them.

Shocked, Link asked, "You mean you're giving them to us?" Liana said, "Yes, before you two no one could really get close to them. I mean, sure they came to us for food or washing, but no one could ride them." Link and Zelda were shocked, Zelda then whispered to Link, "What about when we have to go into hiding for three years?" Link whispered back, "I'm not sure, what I do know is with them we'll get to my uncle's cabin quicker." He then said, "Thanks, I'll have to build a stable for them so keep them at the ranch for a couple days."

Theresa said, "Sure thing Link, come pick them up when it's ready." Soon after they left with the horses and Impa came to pick Zelda up, once everyone had left Link went around to the back of his house where a large shed stood and gathered what he needed for the stable. He then got to work and surprisingly finished in only a couple hours, then he muttered, "I also need to head to my uncle's cabin and build a stable there. Oh! While I'm there I might be able to find what I need for those sets of runes."

He headed into the woods with his gear and supplies, finding the path to the cabin relatively quickly he continued on. Occasionally stopping to rest or to clear out any enemies that got in his way, soon he reached the cabin and sighed, "I haven't been here in sometime, I'll need to clean the place up. First things first: build the stable for Epona and Storm. Then I'll worry about cleaning this place up." As he worked, he occasionally heard a light twinkle or giggle. He knew that the section of woods he's in could be visited by fairies or Kokiri from the legend, he soon heard a voice say, "I see you're fixing up that old cabin."

Recognizing the voice, he said, "Yes I am Saria, I'll need it if the voice that called to my sleeping mind twice recently is anything to go by." Saria asked, "What voice?" Link continues working and responds, "Not sure who the voice is, but it told both me and Zelda 'Soon the legends of the past will be reborn. Darkness shall return, and as you travel other companions will join you.' And three days ago the voice returned and said, 'The return of darkness draws near. A battle will soon break out forcing you into hiding, you will stay in hiding for three years.' It then told us not to worry because the kingdom won't fall in that time. I immediately thought of this cabin, it's hidden enough so only you, fairies, or the Kokiri of legend could find it. And the stable, well I was given a horse yesterday as was Zelda. It's the horse I was with when you said I reminded you of someone you used to know."

Saria said, "Be wary, Stallfos wander these woods when it gets dark. Normally those who spend too much time in these woods become Stallfos themselves, but with your cabin you'll both be safe as will your horses." Before vanishing, Link said to himself, "It's probably best if I build full doors for the stables rather than just gates, for bags of bones Stallfos are smart." Finishing the stables and the Cabin, he grabbed a few of his uncle's books before heading back home. As he left Saria, crouched in a tree branch and said, "Both of you have a great journey ahead of you."

Before vanishing again accompanied by a few notes of her song. When Link got back to his house he immediately went down into the study and pulled out the paper of runes then spent the next four hours testing the runes, by the time he finished he'd figured out what runes are needed but is still having issues with the arrangement and how to keep them active without draining magic. Soon it grew late and Link climbed into bed resolving to start bringing things to the cabin tomorrow.

Soon dawn broke and he started loading somethings in his magic pack, Zelda then came in and asked, "Link? What're you doing?" He responded, "Morning Zelda, I'm loading up my pack to take some stuff to the Cabin. After all whose to say that this house will stay standing during the battle that will break out any day now?" Zelda said, "Good point, can we go to the Cabin?" Link said, "Sure, let's go pick up Epona and Storm. After everyone left yesterday I built the stable here and one at the cabin." They then made their way to the Lomadon ranch to see Ross, Lynn, Liana, Theresa, and Melia incredibly irritated.

Link asked, "What's going on?" Ross said, "Oh hey Link, Zelda. Someone named Ingo is trying to buy the ranch, he's in the corral trying to ride one of our horses." Link and Zelda said, "We'll get rid of him." At the corral they saw the guy trying to ride Epona who saw Link and immediately bucked Ingo off before running to him, Storm bucked the guy off shortly after and ran to Zelda. Climbing on the horses' backs, Link and Zelda rode over and with a glare said, "It doesn't matter who you are, but this ranch will never be sold to you." Zelda then said, "I, Zelda as Princess of Hyrule forbid you from coming here with the intent of making it your own." Ingo said, "You can't do that!"

She smirked, "Can't I? Impa!" In a flash Impa appeared and asked, "Yes Zelda?" She answered, "Make sure this man is never returns to this ranch in attempt to make it his own." Impa responded, "As you command princess." Turning to Ingo, she said, "You heard her, you are to leave this ranch immediately. Should you return and intend to steal this ranch you will be severely dealt with." Getting the message clearly, Ingo bolted out of the ranch. Riding up to Ross, Link said, "We're gonna take them today, then I can finish the stable." Lynn said, "Alright, and thanks for dealing with that scum. Now that we don't have to worry about him, we can start trying to make Ordon goat cheese, Lon Lon Milk, and Chateau Romani."

Zelda asked, "You're trying to make the cheese from the Twilight Princess legend as well as the milk from both the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask legends?" Melia said, "Yeah! Especially because our ranch is named after Ordon Village, Lon Lon Ranch, and Romani Ranch!" Link said, "Well good luck... Oh! Before I forget, I'm pretty sure something big will happen very soon. Not sure what but you might want to be prepared for the worse." The family nodded and said, "We'll be careful. Hopefully it's nothing to serious." Link and Zelda agreed before leaving, at the entrance to the forest Link said, "It's alright Epona, you'll be safe as will Storm."

Trusting them the horses walked in and gave complete control to their riders, soon they came to the Cabin and Link said, "After I finished the stable at the other house I came here to build another, once that was done I fixed up the cabin itself so it's actually livable." Once the horses were in the stable, Link unlocked the door an led Zelda inside saying, "I'll take my Uncle's old room, you can take my old room. It's down the hall and the third door on the left, I already cleared my stuff out." He then opened his pack and put everything in their respective places, he then knocked on Zelda's door and said, "I'm gonna go pickup the training equipment from the other house." Zelda responded, "Okay, I'll be brushing Epona and Storm."

Link headed out on foot, easily making it out of the forest he saw Impa knocking on the door of the other house. Getting her attention, he said, "Hey Impa." Turning she said, "Ah, Link I was wondering where you and Zelda were." Link easily responded, "Oh we were at my uncle's old cabin in the forest unpacking some of our belongings because of the battle the dream voice spoke of. I came to pickup the training equipment I left." Impa said, "Very well, I would like to accompany you on the way back so I know where Zelda will be."

Nodding, Link loaded his pack with the equipment and his potion ingredients then said, "Come on." Minutes later they returned to the cabin where Zelda was relaxing in casual clothes after brushing the horses, seeing them she said, "You know, I wasn't sure about living in the woods for three years but now I almost can't wait for that battle to happen, I like wearing my dresses but not all the time." Impa chuckled, "I see you've quickly grown accustomed to time away from the castle but it's time to return for today, so you should probably put your dress back on." Nodding Zelda got up and went inside to put her dress back on, once she returned she climbed on Storm's back while Link climbed onto Epona.

They then left the forest and returned to the other house before putting them in the stable, as they were about to go their separate ways they felt an ominous wind and the voice spoke loud and clear, "Chosen of Farore/Nayru the time has come, on the morrow when the the sun reaches its peak the battle will erupt. That is when you must make your way into hiding, be wary the monsters will seek you." Link smirked, "Well Zelda, looks like you got what you wanted." She nervously laughed, "I kinda walked into that one." Impa said, "Link please come to the castle early tomorrow so you can lead Zelda to your uncle's cabin." Link nodded and said, "Zelda have your battle dress and rapier ready for the attack." She nodded, "I will." Before following Impa. At the castle she told her dad, "Father, the feeling of dread returned much heavier mere moments ago. What ever occurs will likely happen tomorrow." The King said, "Thank you Zelda, I will tell the troops to be on guard."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

Early the next day, Link took the secret passage to the castle and as he exited Impa said, "Ah Link, you've arrived." He responded, "Yeah, and I brought my gear, a few potions, and some food. So Zelda and I can escape to my cabin." Nodding Impa said, "Good, I would accompany you but I will be needed here." She then handed Link a map and said, "This will lead you to several shrines of my people, perhaps you two can solve the puzzles within. I heard you mention a 'Hero's Shrine' a week before Zelda's birthday, I've never been to the shrines but maybe they'll lead you there." Taking the map, Link said, "I take it the Hero's Shrine is a Sheikah legend?" Impa said, "Indeed it is, but if it was mentioned in the dream you and Zelda had it must exist." Link nodded then asked, "Is Zelda in one of her classes? As it's almost time." Impa said, "Yes, however she should be released shortly for lunch." Climbing up some vines, he looked around and saw a cloud of dust approaching from the south. Squinting his eyes he saw various Bokoblins scrambling toward the castle, leaping down he said, "Impa, there's a small army of Bokoblins heading toward us from the south. An unorganized army, but an army just the same. From what I could tell they'll be here in about an hour and a half."

Impa asked, "Did you see if there was a commander?" Shaking his head, Link said, "No, but I imagine that if there was it'd be in the back. It looked like nothing more than a raiding/scouting army." As he finished Zelda exited a nearby door and saw Link, she then said, "So today's the day huh?" He responded, "Yeah, a scouting army of various Bokoblins is coming from the south and will be here in about an hour and a half." Zelda said, "That barely gives us enough time to eat and for me to get my rapier and armor pieces." Turning to Impa, she said, "I assume that five minutes after the fighting starts you want us to escape." Impa nodded while making her great sword appear from nowhere. A guardsman saw the army and rang the bell calling the soldiers to arms. The king appeared before the soldiers and said, "Several weeks ago my daughter, Princess Zelda told me of a sense of foreboding she felt when she woke. Due to the vague nature I thought to dismiss it but couldn't find myself to do such. Instead I agreed to be on guard, then only yesterday Zelda told me the foreboding returned and whatever caused the feeling would appear today at noon. Turns out she was right, now from what the guardsman said its a small Bokoblin army. It's unknown if a general is hiding among the forces so be cautious, there's no telling what they're after."

Turning to Impa he said, "Impa get Zelda somewhere safe." She responded, "Link has already come up with a place to hide Zelda, it would probably be best if she stays in hiding for three years. I'll check in on her occasionally." The King said, "Good, Link could become my most trusted soldier in a few years." Impa nodded, "Indeed, and with him and Zelda being so close he may just become the prince in a few years." The King responded, "Yes well let's not get ahead of ourselves now." The army of Hyrule charged and met the Bokoblin army head on then as planned five minutes after the fighting started Link said, "Zelda, it's time we left." She nodded and asked, "Secret passage?" Link agreed, "Secret passage, Epona and Storm are waiting there with our packs. Impa prepared yours this morning." Zelda said, "I know yesterday I mentioned I was getting used to being in the woods... but it's hard to leave the castle behind." Link nodded, "Yeah, it'll be hard for me to leave Uncle Jake's house behind but we'd more likely be attacked if we stayed."

Easily avoiding any Bokoblins that came their way, especially after killing the scouts that snuck past the guards. Link and Zelda emerged at the other end of the passage where Epona and Storm were waiting, grabbing the packs they took off to the woods. Once the Bokoblin army was destroyed the King asked, "Impa, have Zelda and Link escaped?" Impa responds, "Yes, I can confirm they made it out safe. Last I saw they disappeared into to woods heading to Jake's old cabin that Link fixed up." The King responded, "Good, please check on her and report back every three months." Impa nodded before telling the soldiers to get to work repairing the damage the Bokoblins caused. The King then spoke to the people saying, "Now I do not know why the Bokoblins attacked, but I do know that this attack is likely the beginning of a time of darkness as in the legends of old. Yet from what I've witnessed I am confident that my daughter and her close friend Link will take the responsibility of standing against said darkness." A citizen asked, "Well where are they?" Impa responded, "Zelda insisted she and Link go into hiding for three years to train for their journey against the encroaching darkness, while I won't disclose where they are hiding I can say that I will check in on them every three months." The King continued, "While they train I insist we go about our normal lives to ensure that in the three years they train this kingdom doesn't fall."

Entering the woods, their horses were much more comfortable as they knew where they were going as such they arrived at the Cabin in under an hour climbing off their horses Zelda asked, "How should we do this?" Link responded, "Well, I've traveled these woods plenty of times so I'll take care of getting us food. Course for certain things I'll have to either get Impa to bring them, but since that's basically out of the question I'd have to head into town to either buy or trade for the things in question. As some seasonings can't be found here. As for our training regime, in the morning we'll spend some time maintaining our weapons and doing physical exercises like stretches and the like before eating breakfast, as a way to wake us up for the rest of the day. Following breakfast, I know of a clearing large enough for Epona and Storm to race around luckily there's a stream near their in case they get thirsty, plenty of grass to graze on too. During that time we'll train against each other before heading back for lunch, after that we'll train against those dummies with both weapons and magic until dinner. The rest of the night will be for relaxing, during which I'll keep working on those runes." Zelda nodded, "Sounds good, since it's noon we'll start with the dummies right?" Link responded, "Yeah. So what do you want to try against?" Thinking for a minute she said, "Hm... a Kargaroc?" Nodding Link asked, "Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, or Twili?" Zelda said, "I'll go with a Wind Waker Kargaroc." Nodding Link brought one out and turned on the life-like movement before saying, "I still need to work on fighting Twilight Princess helmasaurus." And bringing one out and turning on the movement, faster than they thought it was already time for dinner so Link made them some pasta after which he headed to his study while Zelda grabbed the book Impa packed for her about relics and started researching them as she's always been fascinated by them. A few hours later Link returned and said, "Zelda, its time to turn in for the night." Zelda yawned and said, "Alright. Night Link." Before heading to her room while Link went to his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. (Aside from copies of various games)**

Three years went by faster than expected, even with Impa dropping by every three months. The night before day they left three years ago the voice returned saying, "Chosen of Farore/Nayru, the time has come tomorrow your journey begins. I will guide you to the Hero's Shrine but be on guard monsters will stand in your way, I wait within the shrine's walls." When morning came Link woke with a stretch hearing a satisfying pop from his back he climbed out of bed and put on the tunic Zelda made him before grabbing his equipment glad that he finally finished the runes a year and a half ago. As he left his room Zelda left hers and said, "Well looks like today's the day." Nodding Link said, "Got that right, today we might actually find out who's been contacting us." Leaving the house after breakfast, they climbed on Epona and Storm, who both matured into beautiful horses, and Zelda asked, "How will the voice guide us?" Link shrugged, "We'll just have to see, let's head to the clearing." Zelda said, "Alright." At the clearing they heard a faint tune and Link said, "Wait a minute Zelda. Do you hear that?" Zelda said, "Yeah, it kinda sounds like the Song of the Hero that Levias and the dragons taught the hero of sky." Link said, "Well I guess that's how we'll be led to the Hero's Shrine, the same way the hero of time was led to the forest temple. Let's go." Following the tune they made their way past a small pond and a pair of skull kids playing flutes, an hour or so later they entered an area of the woods that was eerily quiet and dark. The only sounds were the rhythmic steps of their horses, their breathing and the Song of the Hero.

Crossing the stream their horses began to get agitated, climbing down they said, "Epona, Storm. It's probably best if you wait here." The horses tossed their heads in a nod and backpedaled a few steps, drawing their weapons Link and Zelda cautiously moved forward only for a piercing howl to echo, startling them slightly as it was louder than anything from the last couple minutes, then a group of four Wolfos appeared, and Zelda said, "Just like on the hero of time's way to the forest temple." within moments the Wolfos dissolved in blue fire and they led their horses forward by the reins soon coming to a rock that rolled to the side revealing a tunnel lit with torches. Making their way through the winding tunnel was easy enough, sure there were a few keese but they were dispatched quickly. Soon they came out into a large clearing far brighter than the forest they went through over the last two hours, Link brought out some food for Zelda and himself as it was just about time for lunch. Once they'd eaten they walked forward a couple steps and the fog in the clearing lifted revealing a large ornate manor and a spirit floated down the stairs and said, "Greetings chosen of Farore and Nayru. I am the spirit that has spoken to you and guided you here, my name has been lost so merely call me Sylph. Link asked, "Alright Sylph, why have you called us the chosen of Farore and Nayru?" Sylph responded, "Because I sensed incredible courage and wisdom from you two, so much so that it rivals the heroes and princesses from legend. Whom as you well know were blessed with the triforces of courage and wisdom respectively once they proved themselves. Now come, I must explain the darkness that has begun to return." The spirit floated back up the stairs and opened the door, sharing a glance Link and Zelda followed. Inside Sylph said, "You know of the evils that were faced by the heroes of the past, most of which were the physical incarnations of Demise's hatred where as other times it was either the demon Majora or the wind sorcerer Vaati." Zelda responded, "Or like from the legends of the Oracles Veran and Onox." Sylph said, "Indeed. It seems that each defeat fueled hatred. Now the hate had grown out of control and sought an outlet." Turning to Link, Sylph said, "Chosen of Farore, those before you usually had unexplained nightmares or dreams before the world was threatened. It's no different this time, as three years ago before I first made contact you dreamt of a dark mist seeping from various areas throughout Hyrule that soon took shapes of creatures the heroes faced throughout history."

Link was surprised and Sylph said, "The dark mist you saw is the built up hatred, and only those with the Spirit of the Hero and Blood of the Goddess can banish the growing evil and allow peace to reign once again." Zelda and Link nodded to each other and said, "We'll fight this evil." A ghost of a smile appeared on Sylph's face and it said, "Good, the world will be counting on you." Sylph then guided them to another room and said, "It's not widely known but after each hero fulfilled their destiny they were guided here so the legend would be preserved, as would the equipment they used. Unfortunately the evil scattered the equipment of the heroes, however some still remain." Waving a spectral hand some alcoves opened curiously approaching one alcove they saw a royal treasure that was thought to have been lost forever: the Ocarina of Time. Sylph said, "As you know this is the instrument used by the legendary Hero of Time during his time both in Termina and the Hyrule of his time, it will be just as important to your journey as it was to his." Zelda picked it up and immediately felt the warmth resonating from it she handed it to Link as she doesn't know how to play an ocarina. Sylph floated to several alcoves before returning with two medallions and explained, "These medallions will allow you to become wolves at any time, let you see the minish and let you shrink to their size, allow you to keep your forms in the Dark world, and traverse walls."

Link asked, "So these have the twili artifact, moon pearl, the magic used by Ezlo, and Ravio's bracelet?" Sylph said, "Yes, it also includes the ability of the jabber nut so you can understand the minish, and with the moon pearl you will be able to find and open moon gates." Zelda then spoke up, "When you first contacted us you mentioned that we'd have other companions joining us, will the medallions also apply to them?" Sylph nodded, "Yes, I figured that would be a question on your minds. Unfortunately who your companions will be is clouded from my sight, all I can see is one is a powerful sorceress and another is seeking to prove herself a hero like the legends." Sylph floated to three other alcoves before returning and saying, "Chosens, as you both know, the Ocarina isn't the only royal treasure thought to have been lost forever." Link said, "Oh yeah the King of Red Lions mentioned the Wind Waker was a royal treasure, and the Goddess Harp from the Skyward Sword legend is also considered a royal treasure." Zelda asked, "Are you saying they've been here the whole time?" Sylph said, "Indeed, as has the Spirit Flute from the Spirit Tracks legend." Holding out its hands the three treasures hovered in front of them. Taking them Link asked, "How will we now which instrument to use?" Sylph said, "Worry not, when you need to play any songs spirits will appear allowing all to be played at the same time." They nodded and Zelda said, "I'll take the Goddess Harp because, let's face it Link, you'd likely break a string." Link rubbed his neck, "Yeah, probably." Turning to Sylph he asked, "Thank you, any idea where we shoul start?" Sylph said, "I would recommend first finding the guardian of these woods, The Deku Tree, as my abilities are limited to this shrine however I can allow you and your horses to warp back here or to your cabin whenever you so choose." Zelda said, "Thank you." Sylph said, "But of course. Follow the forest's song and you will find your way." Before returning to the manor.


End file.
